marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gorr (God Butcher) (Earth-616)
Cloud Stalker, Killer of Gods, Butcher of Gods | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Leader of the Black Berserkers; formerly unnamed tribe | Relatives = Unnamed father (deceased); Unnamed mother (deceased); Arra (wife, deceased)); Agar (son, deceased); Unnamed daughters (deceased); Unborn child (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'7 | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = God Butcher | Education = None | Origin = Alien | PlaceOfBirth = An unnamed planet | Creators = Jason Aaron; Esad Ribic | First = Thor: God of Thunder #2 | Death = Thor: God of Thunder #11 | HistoryText = Early Years Gorr The God Butcher was born on a planet with no name, almost every day on the brink of starvation. He was taught to trust in the gods but they never answered his prayers. At an early age, his mother and father died and he was left on his own. He then had to fend for himself in the harsh environment, years later he married and fathered some children but most of them died and when his pregnant mate Arra was killed during an earthquake he was left with one son who was on the brink of death. While trying to reach what was believed to be a forest his son died while Gorr was promising him that when they reach the forest he would never go hungry again. The God Butcher Stricken with grief, Gorr gave up hope and believed there were no gods. However, after learning they actually existed, Gorr, who had acquired All-Black the Necrosword, vowed vengeance for no god ever answering his prayers. Gorr despised any god and sought to kill all of them. Allegedly, he killed many gods of fear, war, chaos, genocide, revenge, plagues, earthquakes, blood, wrath, jealousy, death, degradation, and very few gods of poetry and flowers. Encounters with Thor After killing a god from America, the body washed up on the shores of Iceland where it was found by Thor. At a later date, while accompanying a Viking raiding party to Russia, Thor found some of the Slavic gods dead. Thor encountered Gorr who attacked him. Gorr nearly managed to kill Thor, but just before the killing blow, Thor conjured a lightning strike which knocked both of them out. Gorr recovered and escaped to a cave, where he once again fought Thor. Despite Gorr attempting to torture Thor for information about the location of Asgard for seventeen days, Thor held out long enough for his Viking worshipers to find him, distracting Gorr long enough for Thor to recover and cut off Gorr's right arm, believing that he had succeeded in slaying him. Gorr survived their encounter however and would spend the next thousand years butchering more and more gods, growing ever stronger and amassing an army of dark minions, recognizing that he needed aid. Thor once again took notice of Gorr's activities and began hunting him when a prayer summoned him to a world without gods. While Thor ventured to the cave looking for him where they once fought, Gorr was busy somewhere else, making a portal through time from god's blood. He went back and slew the very first god, taking his heart as a trophy. He then headed forward in time, where he met the Thor of many millennia in the future, saving him for last. Thor of the present quickly found his trail and went into the portal, but arrived in the future a few hundred years after Gorr. The only god left was his future self. Little did the two Thors know was that Gorr had made another trip into the past to get the Thor from around 800 A.D., the Thor he first met. He brought him back to the future where he made him a slave, along with the other remaining gods. Gorr kept them alive so they would build his Godbomb he would use to exterminate the rest of them. Young Thor, using a piece of a star, attempted to destroy the Godbomb. However, the bomb wasn't destroyed and Young Thor was catapulted off the planet, where he met with Thor the Avenger and King Thor. The three decided to assault Gorr and his planet for the last time, and nearly succeeded in killing him, but due to the berserkers killing of gods in sacrifice, Gorr's power was enhanced and he defeated the three Thors, leaving them for dead, and set off to activate the Godbomb. However, Gorr's "son" (in reality, a dark construct made of his All-Black the Necrosword) decided to assist Thor the Avenger in bringing down the Butcher, having come to recognize that his father had essentially become the very thing he always despised. Charged by the prayers of the son, as well as every single surviving god, all through space and time, Thor absorbed the Godbomb's blast, as well as the All-Black Necrosword. Using its power, Thor was able to weaken Gorr, with the 'son' denouncing Gor as the God of Hypocrisy before Thor's past self finally killed him. | Powers = | Abilities = Combat skills: Gorr has many centuries of combat experience, and is skilled enough with weapons to duel with gods with ease. He is a very skilled torturer and has claimed that he tortured a torture god once. | Strength = * Without All-Black the Necrosword, Gorr isn't very strong. When he has the Necrosword, his strength allows him to lift in excess of 100 tons and rivals that of Thor. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * All-Black the Necrosword: Normally, Gorr is a fairly weak, non-superpowered creature, but thanks to "All-Black the Necrosword", a weapon Gorr found on the body of a dead god, he attains the following powers: ** Umbrakinesis: He has the power to summon, create, control and/or manipulate darkness from his body. *** Darkness Constructs: He can create wings, weapons, and a shroud out of darkness. ** Superhuman Strength: Gorr has strength that is at least comparable to Thor, if not greater. He was able to best young Thor, present-day Thor and Skyfather-Thor all at the same time, and has single-handily defeated many millions of gods in open combat, including one that reportedly "wrestled with black holes for fun". ** Superhuman Durability: Gorr is extremely durable against all forms of trauma and can survive a massive lightning bolt summoned by Thor, or the Godblast of a Thor-Force Skyfather Thor which propelled him "several light years" away. ** Superhuman Speed: Gorr can fly at blinding speeds, as when he quickly overtook the thunder god on their first encounter. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Gorr was able to catch Thor rather easily off guard, as well as many other gods. ** Longevity: Gorr has lived for over 3000 years and still looks in his prime, though this might be the doing of his weapon (see below). ** Regeneration: Gorr is able to recover from a lightning strike within four days with no signs of that injury, as well growing back an arm that Thor had cut off (with assistance from his weapon). ** Dependency: Gorr's power is dependent entirely on his weapon. The weapon itself is dependent on the blood of gods for its power: The more gods killed by the Necrosword or its constructs, the more power it can provide its user. But this power must be replenished as it is used up. * Godbomb: Gorr's greatest weapon would come to be known as the God Bomb, with he forced aid of The God of Bombs. Gorr created an anti-divinity armament designed to affect all time killing every god who had or ever would exist. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Killed by Thor Category:Regeneration Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Fencing Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Time Travelers